New Destiny
by Arwen Kurama
Summary: Scar has a younger brother who decides to go on the hunt. He is kind of an odd ball, but is a real good warrior and proves it. Both he and Scar fall in love unexpectedly with the human women, Lex and Jaslene. Read to find out how this happens. Enjoy!
1. Jaslene & Celtic

Author's Note: Please be kind on reviews. I have not read AvP! I've only watched it (about a million times) and looked up some info on it. So I hope you like it!

* * *

New Destiny

CH. 1- Jaslene & Celtic

It was a calm day in a quiet country house, when a phone rang.

"Hello?" said a girl of about 20 years old. The sunlight glimmered through the kitchen window, shinning on her golden hair. Her green eyes had a softness to them. And she wore very causal clothes (jeans and a tank top) which had paint blotches on them. Her glasses were at the tip of her nose and she had two pencils holding up her hair loosely and a pen behind her ear. She looked back to her desk eager to return to it where her lap top, paper, pens, pencils (of all colors), and paints were waiting. Calling her back to her work.

"Hello, Jaslene." said the voice of Charles Weyland.

"I'll get my mom." she replied. He rarely called, but when he did he called to talk to her mother or older brother.

"Don't bother." he said. "I called to talk to you. So how was your trip?"

"Which one?" she said kind of snippy. He felt guilty that he didn't know which one to ask about.

"Both." he said.

"They were nice." she replied.

"You know, I wish you had stopped by to see me when you were in California." he said.

"I was very busy." she quickly snapped.

"I know, I know. As an artist should be. What are you working on now?"

"My book."

"Well, would you mind putting it aside-"

"I need to finish it."

"But I need a photographer for just a little while. You really work magic with that lap top and camera of yours. And it will be a free trip, with payed work. Please do this for me? I am your grandfather for heaven's sake."

"Fine!" she sighed. "When do I leave?"

All of a sudden she heard a chopper over the house. She looked out the window and watched it land in a bold spot in the yard.

"See you soon." Mr. Weyland said.

On a Yautja ship nearing Earth, a male predator stood looking at the globe through the window. His name was Celtic. He was smaller than most so he was seen as a lesser warrior. He didn't care though. He had always been ridiculed for his softer personality and his less horrid appearance. His older brother, Scar, came up.

"Father said you can wait till the next hunt." he said in their language.

"I know." Celtic replied. "But I've made my decision. I've passed the trials so I will go. Anyways I have a feeling you're going to need me."

They laughed at that. Scar never need Celtic. He was thankful that Scar even excepted. Scar's support strengthened him. They stood there for a moment.

"We're killing the left over humans." said Scar.

"What if they're women?!" snapped Celtic. He felt it was wrong to killed someone unarmed or a women.

"We have to." said Scar. "They'll know too much."

"Then we'll just keep them." said Celtic brilliantly. Scar laughed at the absurd statement.

"No." he said to Celtic.

"Just one?" Celtic asked. "I'm sure they're good for something."

"Bate." said Scar. "They are not pets!"

"They could be."

"No."

"Slaves?"

"No."

"Assistance?" Scar looked at him oddly.

"No."

"I'll prove you wrong." said Celtic. "I'm going to find one that will make you you change your mind."

"Just my mind?"

"Well, it's going to start with your mind, travel to father's, then infect every Yautja. Then pretty soon they'll all want pet humans."

Scar stood there for a moment in a haze of emotions. Disbelief, humor, and confusion.

"Okay." he said finally. He patted his brother on the shoulder. "Good luck with that."

Then he walked away.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Remember to review kindly. More to come. 


	2. The Dreams

CH. 2- The Dreams

On the morning of the 10th, Jaslene was asleep on th ice breaker ship. She tossed and turned. In her dream she was running. She didn't know what what she was running from, she just knew she was terrified. Then all of a sudden a scary figure appeared in front of her. It was armed. It growled ferociously and struck. She duck down in fright and rolled away to see the creature's weapon in an even more frightful creature. The beast struggled for a moment, then was dead.

She shook as the creature jerked it's's weapon out of the dead thing on the ground. It then turned to her. It walked over slowly. And took off it's mask. She jumped at the sight at first. Then she noticed the eyes. They were unlike any she'd ever seen. Such a beautiful shade of brown and so sweet. It held out it's hand. She slowly reached for it.

And as Celtic was resting up for the hunt he was in a dream too. He was with Scar, but then the pyramid changed. They were separated. Celtic was kind of scared. Then he saw her. She was running fast with one of the aliens at her heels. he disarmed his invisibility and drew out a weapon. She quickly ducked down as he struck. He proudly twisted the spear in the alien. It shrieked and struggled. Then it went motionless. He removed it only able to think about the human. She was scared. He saw he outline. He knew she was beautiful. He took off his mask. She looked even more scared when he did

'Please don't be scared.' he thought. He could see her clearer now. He reached out his hand to her. Slowly she moved her hand to his. He saw the doubt in her eyes, but when they touched-

"It's time to go, Celtic." said Scar loudly. Celtic got up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Then he prepared to leave.

On Earth, the humans made their their way to the pyramid. And on the Yautja ship the four prepared for the hunt. There of course was Scar and Celtic, but there was also Chopper, who wore a few too many skoals Celtic thought, and Gill. The four had kind of grown up together. Yet Chopper was always very mean to Celtic and Gill ignored him more or less, preferring Scar or Chopper's company. Celtic was an odd ball.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay here's ch. 2. I hope ya'll like it. And thank you all who have reviewed. Your support makes sitting at the computer to type this story fun. 


	3. The Pyramid

CH. 3- The Pyramid

That evening the four landed. They huddled together over looking the whaling station.

"No pet humans, Celtic!" said Scar. "I'm serious!"

Chopper and Gill looked at Celtic oddly.

"Fine!" he snapped.

With that settled they moved to attacking the station.

The group of humans had already entered the pyramid. Jaslene took pictures as they went along.

In the station, they quickly killed everyone, and moved to the hole. They went down to the pyramid.

"Chopper, Gill, you two try to stay together." said Scar.

The human group split up at the sacrificial chamber, but Jaslene now Jaslene wasn't with the group. She went off to get some better pictures of the statues that filled the halls. They looked like the creature from her dream. She could not forget him.

She was at the entrance again and noticed a stone pushed in on the floor. She carefully went to it. Then she looked down the stairs and saw four figures in the distance. Then she heard a scream. She ran back towards the group, but as she was coming to the sacrificial chamber the door closed. She ran down a hallway before it could be closed off and now she was trapped. She leaned against the wall breathing hard.

As Mr. Weyland, Lex and the others traveled down their path, Mr. Weyland turned to Lex and frantically said, "Do you remember where Jaslene was?"

"She was-" Lex started, but then thought. "She must have been in the sacrificial chamber."

He looked worried. Suddenly Stone disappeared. All those armed began to fire on Gill when they notice him. The pyramid began to change again.

A pathway opened, so Jaslene followed it. It was dark and scary. She began to call out to the others. No one answered. She quickened her pace and kept calling.

Celtic heard the frantic calls from Jaslene. They seemed to echo through out the place. He stopped and listened hard. As he did Scar kept going, but before they realized it, the two were separated.

'Damn it!' Scar thought.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope everyone's still enjoying the story. Sorry the chapters are so short. They'll get longer. 


	4. The Meeting

CH. 4- The Meeting

Celtic tried to follow the voice. She was ahead of him, coming his way. He heard a scream. Her foot steps became a run. She was coming like in the dream.

And like in the dream he appeared right before her. She ducked and rolled out of the way as he stuck the Xenomoph. The alien shrieked and struggled till it was dead. When it was he yank the spear out of it. It became smalled and he tucked it way into it's place. Then he looked at her.

'Dreams do come true!' he thought. She didn't look as scared as she did in his dream. He took off his mask. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He was one of the strangest thing s she'd ever seen. The other on was next to him on the floor. But like in her dream he had soft, beautiful eyes. He held out his hand. She still was slow to fully hold it, but she had no doubt that she was safe.

He gently helped her up. They looked at eachother for what felt like eternity.

"My name is Celtic." he said softly. She understood somehow and replied.

"I'm Jaslene." Another Xenomoph appeared behind Celtic suddenly. She noticed and quickly said, "Look out!"

He grabbed the circular blade and threw it at the beast. Then as it fell dead he caught it and put it away. He grabbed Jaslene and jumped up onto a pathway above.

In this time Chopper and Gill had faced the Xenomophs and been killed. Scar had killed Mr. Weyland, and was chasing Lex and Sebastian. The pyramid began to shift. Now Scar waited for it to shift again. As he stood there one of the creepy scorpion-looking ones flew at him. He threw his circular blade at it. Then he felt something behind him. He quickly cut one of the grown up Xenomoph's heads off. It fell off the wall. He took off his mask and began to mark himself.

Celtic jumped down with Jaslene in his arms, but let her go and threw his circular blade over Scar's shoulder. It killed another little creepy one. He looked at it them at Celtic.

"Thank you." Scar said handing Celtic a leg. Celtic began to mark himself. Then he noticed Jaslene sitting on a rock. She slightly smile and waved. Then went back to looking unhappy. "I said no pet humans!"

"She' not going to be my pet." he stated when he was done. "I've decided to take her as my mate."

With that Jaslene fell off the rock.

"What?!" she and Scar snapped.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hope that's enough for now. Thanks for reading. I'll update again soon.


	5. Scar's Hunt

CH. 5- Scar's Hunt

Scar looked at her as she got up. Then she began to flip out. She walked away yelling.

"Oh damn it to hell! Why do I listen to stupid people?! 'Come on, Jaslene, a free trip and payed work. I'm your grandfather for heaven's sake.'!" she shrieked in an imitating voice. "Yeah, Gramps! This is loads of fun! I got aliens that want to eat me and one that wants to marry me! What the hell did I do to deserve this nightmare?!"

Celtic and Scar just stood there staring.

"Are you sure you want to breed..." said Scar turning to Celtic, "with that?!"

"i think she's just excited." he said innocently understanding every word she said.

"Right!" Scar replied. Then he lead the way to a new opening.

"Jaslene!" Celtic called happily. She turned to give him a harsh look. She jumped when she thought she heard another one of the Xenomophs and ran to Celtic. Tightly holding his left arm, she walked with him. When Scar noticed he sighed and turned to them.

"Celtic, take your mate with you to the surface. We've killed our fair share.I will retrieve the gun from the humans and we will leave." said Scar. Celtic nodded and took Jaslene towards the exit.

Scar went on alone. He quietly creeped though the pyramid looking for the humans. When he found Lex, she was alone. A surge of pity flowed though him as he stared at her. She turned around slowly scared. She was trembling and about to cry.

He took out his spear. Lex shook again as the spear lengthened. He growed. He felt guilty that she was an unarmed woman, but he had no choice. He was about to attack.

"Wait!" she cried. "Wait, please! Wait." So he did.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." she whispered as she knelt down and reached for the gun in her backpack. He observed her calmly. He watched as the gun slide to him. But then an Xenomoph attacked from behind. He dropped his spear. Lex fell back in shock.

Scar flung it against the wall. It turned to Lex. She quickly grabbed the spear as it jumped to her. It tried to stab her with it's tail as the spear sunk further into the thing. And it snapped and snarled. It went limp for a moment. Lex let out a shuddering whimper, and as she tried to move it away it surprised her with one last snap. She pushed it away. Then she saw three red dots travel to her forehead. She looked up at Scar beggingly.

The gun was now on his shoulder. He looked at her. The guilt swelled within him. She gasped.

He turned around with a growl to see more Xenomophs coming their way.

* * *

Author's Note: Here's ch. 5. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. 


	6. Beautiful Partnerships

CH. 6- Beautiful Partnerships

Jaslene and Celtic were almost to the exit when suddenly an Xenomoph appeared infront of them and knocked Celtic away from Jaslene. She shook fro a moment, but snapped out of her fear when she felt one of the bladed disk bump her foot and fall over. She quickly pick it up.

'How do you open this thing?!' she thought. The Xenomoph was closing in when she finally got it to open. She threw it at the thing and ran around widely. The blade sliced the head in haft, but she didn't care about anything, but Celtic. She saw him standing with the disk in hand. Another one came up shrieking. Celtic cut it quickly. He grabbed Jaslene by the hand and ran to the exit after he broke off one of the Xenomoph's fingers. They got on the lift and it went up. once they were at the surface they took a deep breath. Then Jaslene sent it back down.

"I have a feeling they're going to need it." she said. She turned around to see Celtic holding his chest with green blood coming out. She went to him quickly and led him into one of the buildings.She hurried to find all the first aid kits. While she did, he took off his mask. Then he tried to taker off his armor, but it hurt too much.

Jaslene set the kits on the table next to the chair he was sitting on. Then she helped him remove his armor. She got out all the bandages and began to tightly rap where he'd been cut by the Xenomoph's tail.

Scar shot them one by one, but there were just too many. Yet all of a sudden they retreated. Scar turned to the Xenomoph that Lex killed and took out the spear. He tried to just walk away from Lex, but she jumped up and began to follow him.

"Hey, I'm coming with you, " she said, "you hear me, you ugly creature?!"

He turned around quickly and growled fiercely. 'Stupid human!' he thought.

As he began to walk to her, she stepped back. He held up his spear as his gun moved aimingly.

'I can't kill her!' he thought with frustration. He lowered his spear and observed her, then he looked at the Xenomoph. 'Perhaps she can help.' he thought now.

He looked at her softly. Then he grabbed the tail and pulled it over. He took out a knife and cut off the top of the head.

"What are you doing?" Lex asked him. He snapped off one of the fingers and squeezed acid blood on the skin of the head and then on the rock. The skin remanded unharmed while the rock was being dissolved. Lex nodded. Now she understood.

He took a spear from one of the statues, cut the Xenomoph's pointed tail off, and tied it to the spear. Then he gave her the make-shift shield and spear. Now they were ready to move.

On the surface Celtic and Jaslene sat next to a cracking fire place. He was all bandaged up. He kept looking at Jaslene lovingly. Finally she snapped.

"What?!"

"You're the most beautiful thing I've seem." he blurted out. Jaslene sat there stunned for a minute.

"I'm not beautiful." she replied. "People like me aren't beautiful."

"People like you?"

"I'm a nerdy artist that never wears much make-up. I'm always wearing jeans and a shirt. My glasses are always on because I'm blind as a bat, and I rarely wear contacts, which I'm wearing now."

"I still think you're beautiful." She looked away blushing. He slowly scooted closer. "And I really did mean that I want you as my mate. I would be honored to have a partner such as you."

He touched her cheek gently, then softly breathed on her neck. She shivered. Her hands rested on his arms as he locked them around her. After a moment he slid his hands under her jacket. He sat back with both hands on her waist. She took off her jacket. Then her sweater. She was wearing a black a tank top. He touched the exposed part of her chest. Then he took the finger he broke off the Xenomoph. She watched as he made the mark on it. When he was done she looked him in the eyes. They hugged tightly again, but this time Celtic seemed to nibble at Jaslene's neck. She kissed him on the shoulder sweetly.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear. Her heart melted at that moment. She couldn't believe how this was happening. Tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe that her heart was telling her she loved him too.

"And I love you." she replied. She closed her eyes and held him gently. They both cuddled for what seemed like forever. They both wished the moment would never end.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, here's some more. I hope to have the next ch up by tomorrow. Thank you all who have read, and i want to especial want to thank those who have reviewed. I love ya'll! I'm so overjoyed to know this story is so well liked. 


	7. Time To Go!

CH. 7- Time To Go!

Lex and Scar slowly enter the nest. Lex looked disguised by it, but went on slowly ahead of Scar. She noticed Miller's camera with the picture of his two boys laying in the slim. She was saddened by it, yet hoped he could be saved.

"Miller!" she called. She walked on and called again, "Miller!"

Finally she entered the main room that held the nest. She saw many opened eggs, and then she saw him. Miller was pasted to the wall with a gaping hole in his chest. It was too late. She looked to the floor where she saw a dead scorpion-like creature and a gun. She looked back up at him bitter-sweetly. 'I know you tried.' she thought sadly. 'For your boys.'

She walked over to the gun and set the spear down. Then she picked the gun up. She gave Miller one last sad look. Suddenly she heard breathing. She looked around. She soon saw him. She gasped.

"Sebastian!" He looked at her weakly.

"Help me, Lex." he pleaded. She tucked the gun away, rushing to him.

"I'm gonna get you out of there!" she said desperately. As she tried to pulled the slim off him he looked down to her.

"It's too late! It's inside of me!"

"I'm gonna get you out of here!" she said about to cry.

"You can't!" he said. Lex saw the three red dots settle upon Sebastian's chest.

"No! No!" she said turning to Scar as he was walking towards them. "No!"

She tried to block Scar from coming closer. He pushed her aside. Sebastian gasped.

"No! No!" Lex yelled. "I have to help him!"

Scar looked into Sebastian. An Xenomoph was about to come out. Then he looked down at Lex. 'I know she loves him, but she has to let him go.' he thought sadly.

"Lex!" cried Sebastian. Lex turned to him. "They mustn't reach the surface! They mustn't reach the surface!" Sebastian groaned from the pain.

"I know." she said about to cry, but trying to be strong. Sebastian was in pain. Scar looked at Lex. 'If she can't do this, I will have to kill her.' he thought. She cocked the gun. She began to shake. She aimed at Sebastian.

"Do it!" he yelled. "Do it!"

Lex struggled with it. Scar watched. 'Just do it!' he thought. 'Don't make me kill you!'

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I'm sorry!" Then she pulled the trigger. Sebastian instantly died. Lex stood there shaking. Scar felt a sad relief. Lex dropped the gun and walked away. Scar looked at her as she did. 'Thank you.' he thought.

Then he looked back at Sebastian. The little Xenomoph popped out. Scar grabbed it. it wiggled in his hand for a minute. then he snapped it's neck and growled in disguised. Lex picked up her spear. She was ready to leave. The two of them heard loud banging and screeching at that moment. Scar looked to the unopened eggs. They began to slowly open. He looked at Lex. 'I have to get her out!' he thought unselfishly.

He quickly began to set the bomb on his wrist. Lex looked at it curiously. He pointed to it, then made a boom gesture.

"It's a bomb." she said. 'Very good.' he thought. She looked around, and said harshly, "Well I hope it kills every fuckin' one of 'em!"

He took it off as it beeped. Then he threw it into the middle of the eggs. They ran for it as fast as they could.

At that time Celtic's wristband beeped an alert. They looked at it.

The bomb's been set." he said. "We must move."

She put on her jacket and helped him get his armor back on. Then they left.

When Lex and Scar got to the lift, Lex put the spear on it and went to turn it on. There was slim on the controls! She looked up. 'Have they already reached the surface?!' she thought. Scar watched.

'She needs to hurry!' he thought. She pressed emergence release. 'Enter access code' appeared. She put it in as fast as she could, but suddenly an Xenomoph jumped down upon Scar and pulled the gun off. Lex looked over shocked. It stabbed Scar in the right shoulder. Lex noticed one of the light guns on a crate. She quickly grabbed it and turned to Scar and the beast.

"You are one ugly mother-" she said. Then as it was about to kill Scar she shot it. Scar knocked the dead creature off him with a growl. The body slide to the feet of several more Xenomophs and they looked mad.

'Oh shit!' thought Lex and Scar. The lift began to move now. They jumped on just as the bomb exploded. They held on tightly. The waves from the bomb caused the lift to move at an alarming rate.

'This would be fun if we weren't in a fatal situation.' Scar thought. When they reached the top, the lift flung out of the hole and slammed into the ground. The two were thrown off. Scar helped Lex to her feet, grabbing her spear, and pushing her ahead. Then a wave from the explosion knocked them down. They stood up quickly and ran as the explosion destroyed the ice beneath their feet. they almost didn't make it on the one last leap, but thankfully they landed safely.

* * *

Author's Note: Two more ch! Sorry! But I hope you enjoy it! And again thank you all!


	8. One More Battle

CH. 8- One More Battle

Scar stood up and looked over the crumbling ice. Lex began to stand up too. Celtic and Jaslene looked at them from behind the snowmobile. The two stayed there quietly.

Scar looked at Lex. 'Damn.' he thought. And she looked at him. 'Damn.' she thought. Scar began to take off his mask. 'Well this is it!' they thought.

At the same time:

'Can I love her?' 'Can I love him?'

'No!' Lex thought exhaling. 'Absolutely not!'

Scar roared. She shook a little. 'Well she's not running away!'

She looked into his eyes. Celtic and Jaslene happily watched. 'Well okay, he's not the ugliest I've seen. I guess.'

He took the finger from a string on his belt. She watched intently. Then he held it up. She noticed the mark. She turned her cheek to him. She closed her eyes as the acid blood touched her skin. As gently as he could he made the mark.When he was done they looked at eachother.

"They're as good as married." said Celtic. Then he and Jaslene ran out from behind the snowmobile. Scar and Lex looked at them.

"Jaslene!" called Lex in disbelief. The two women hugged. The brothers exchanged warm looks. Then the ground began to shake. The four looked over as the ice broke and flew into the air. The queen Xenomoph popped out. Celtic and Scar growled as they put Lex and Jaslene behind him. They all backed up as the queen drew near. Scar cocked his blades and shot them out as Celtic pulled out a disk and threw it at the queen. She roared. Then Scar got his disk out too. The queen swung her tail knocking both Celtic and Scar back. Jaslene and Lex ducked down, but were left open to be attacked now. Lex looked to Scar as Jaslene looked to Celtic.

Scar stumbled to his feet. So the queen slammed her tail into him again. He was knocked to the ground. She was about to stab him when Lex came up and stabbed her with the make-shift spear. Jaslene went to Celtic. He was bleeding badly now. There was noway he could fight. He gave her his other disk

"Use it when you think we've won." he said. "No sooner. I will be okay, just be careful."

The queen flung Lex and fell into a burning building. Lex stumbled to feet. She noticed the acid blood was soaking through her jacket. She quickly took it off and began to run. The queen yanked the spear out, then began to rush after Lex. She ran for the water tank with the queen at her heels. When she reached it she crawled under. Jaslene went to Scar and helped him up.

"Celtic?!" he said.

"He's injured, but he said he'll be okay." she replied.

"Lex?!" They looked to the tank. The queen was almost to her. She pushed the tank back and was about to take a finishing bite when Scar jumped over and speared the queen right in the face. She shrieked and turned away. Scar landed proudly.

"Stay away from my woman!" he roared.

Lex got out from underneath. Then she noticed the chain laying on the ground. She looked to the tank. Quickly she picked it up and tried to pull it over. There was not enough slack. Scar came to her aid and pulled the beast closer. Lex got the chain around a piece of the tank. That's when Jaslene noticed what Celtic meant. The queen broke part of the spear off. She aimed her tail for Scar.

"Got it!" shouted Lex. Scar looked at her. Then suddenly-

The queen shrieked her loudest. Her tail was cut haft way through. Scar and Lex looked in shock. The queen missed her target thanks to Jaslene. Scar and Lex quickly broke the remanding part that held the tank on and fled. The queen was dragged off the cliff and into the depths of the icy water. Scar and Lex looked over the cliff proudly. Then they looked over to see Jaslene kneeling next to Celtic.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and commenting!


	9. The Ship

CH. 9- The Ship

Their father suddenly appeared before Celtic.And Lex stared as a whole space ship appeared. Four Yautjas picked up Celtic and began to take him to the ship. Jaslene followed. The father looked at her strangely. One of the other Yautjas stepped in front of her.

"Please," said Celtic softly, "let her come!"

His father nodded. The Yautja stepped out of the way. She ran to Celtic's side and took his hand as he held it out. Lex came up next to Scar, who now stood before his father, the Elder. He looked at her, then at Scar.

"Is this what you and Celtic have decided?" he asked. Lex looked shocked to understand what was being said.

"Yes." replied Scar. He took Lex's hand gently. She looked in Scar's eyes. "Come with me."

"Okay." she said. Then they followed Elder onto the ship. The doors closed, the lights dimmed, and it disappeared into the stars.

The end...

for now!

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have fallen in love with this story. May these characters live on in your imagination until I can write a sequel. And believe me there will be one. It might take a while though. I have 8 other stories that need my attention. But I wanted to give you all the story right away. So until part 2, feel free to enjoy my other stories. You might just fall in love with them too!


End file.
